Extortion
by RoseWren
Summary: InuYHP Kagome runs a small business of extricating ghouls from peoples' homes, but when she's called away to England and finds there a large Wizarding community, can things ever be the same? Of course not! What kind of idiot do you think she is!KD
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Tempting Fate 

AN: Ah yes, I swear, I have a very good reason for starting another fic; pity I can't remember why at the moment. For all you out there, feel good about yourselves! You guilted me into updating—lol.

* * *

It was a gad-turn-off-the-daggum-sun day, sunlight glancing off of every available surface and painting her apartment awash with light and heat. Kagome was no stranger to this kind of heat, and, even as she thought about it now, she had to suppress a grin.

Summers in modern Tokyo didn't hold a _candle _to those in Feudal Japan.

She headed to the faucet, vigorously pumping her soap dispenser and scrubbing her hands pink. Sweat beaded on her forehead and she wiped it off on the back of her hand. Turning, she located the cup cabinet, filling the floral patterned glass to the brim and balancing on the edge of the kitchen bar with a gusty sigh. The view from Eri's apartment was phenomenal, if not a little depressing. Concrete canyons were entertaining for a grand total of three minutes before they slid into deadly depressing.

Nostalgic much? No, not _her._

Kagome sighed, and traced a wiggly line in the dust on her sill. She missed the green, lush forests of the Edo period, the clear air and clean streams. Life went on, sure, but—

The phone rang, abruptly shaking her out of her reverie and startling her from her precarious perch. Lurching forward and trying to pretend in her mind that she'd meant to do that all along, Kagome yanked the phone off its cradle.

"Moshi, moshi!" She chirped, twirling the cable between her fingers as she listened to her grandfather's prattle. "Yeah, sure gramps! No problem."

Grinning from ear to ear, she finished the conversation and set the phone back. She was going to England! Who knew?

This was the life, she thought happily with all of her earlier sentiment cheerfully obliterated. She had a great summer job; what teenager could say that they exorcised ghosts every other night? Strictly speaking, it wasn't much, but it gave her a few yen to contribute to the household account and brought in a little something else besides.

It really was a smooth set up; her grandfather was getting older every day and often preferred to spend time at home with his books and antiquities while she was young and often with more energy than she knew what to do with. It suited them both for him to turn over his clients to his miko granddaughter with a recommendation.

Most of the time, it was little else than a rather drafty house and after having a few discrete, stern talks with the shingles from behind a hammer, she was set and paid. The very few times there actually was a spectre, it paled in comparison to any youkai of her former acquaintances. Hell, the once she'd actually found something with one _twentieth_ of the power in one of the lowlife demons she'd grappled within in Edo, it was a harmless elf—a let-us-help-the-Miss shoemaker type!

Kagome shook her head with a grin; she'd taken it back home and set it to work. Since then, she'd never had better footwear.

But England! It was a tad strange to get a call from so very far away, but who could refuse an offer so generous as airfare and board paid, but with an added bonus of 60,000 yen? Not Kagome! The money alone would have easily covered a year of shoes and—Kagome frowned. It really was almost too good to be true, but her grandfather had had dealings with these people before.

What could go wrong?

Two hours later, she decided that to say 'what could go wrong' was tempting Fate: like putting candy in front of a diabetic, like-

"'S like putting a whore in front of a priest!" cried the red-head in front of her to his twin. The whole plane ride had been a disaster from the beginning, starting with these two red-headed monsters in matching—Kagome had to have a quiet giggle at this—maroon sweaters each emblazoned with either 'F' or 'G.' She could've sworn they looked to be her age—until one opened his mouth, that was.

Kagome sighed and quietly banged her head on the window, wondering what had _possessed_ her to learn English.

_Thump, thump, thump._ The twins turned, twisting in their seats to stare at the crazy Japanese woman. Moments later, a girl with a messy red bun appeared beside them, sending her a sympathetic smile over the back of the seat.

The one on the right with an 'F' stamped on his sweater gave Kagome a grin, pulling a yellow pastry from inside his shirt and handing it to her.

"Fred!" The girl hissed and swiped it yanked it from Kagome's loose grip, scolding the boys, "She's a you-know-what! You can't do that."

Kagome bristled at the implied insult to her race and arched a brow to which the girl responded with a shaky smile and a hasty disappearance. The boys grinned, propping an arm on the headrest almost simultaneously and sharing identical grins as they produced another wrapped pastry.

"It's only candy," A brother whispered, bringing a finger to his lips, "Sorry 'bout Gin here, she's…"

He twirled a finger on the side of his head, grinning. Kagome pretended like she knew what it meant and gave them a strained smile. Crazy British kids but at least they gave her candy. The boys sat down but kept turning back at her and winking in a distracting manner—she'd always had a soft spot for redheads—as their sister tried very hard to ignore them.

Absently, her mind darting ahead to the job ahead, her fingers fumbled with the wrapper. Canary Pastry, huh? She thought, biting into it and mentally filing it away as an acquired taste. Somehow it almost reminded her of burnt chicken, oddly enough…

It was five minutes until she'd sorted her thoughts out enough to notice the two casting her expectant, if slightly devious, looks from the row in front of her. She cocked her head to the side, thoughts tumbling through; had they spiked it? Kagome quickly recalled horror stories and didn't her mother say not to take candy from strangers?!

She could picture it! Right now, her guts were dissolving into shapeless mounds and her brains were about to start pouring out her ears and was her head hurting! Was that a tingle she felt? WAS SHE SUDDENLY FEELING WOOZY?!

There was a flash of pink and she coughed into a hand.

A bright yellow feather flew out of her mouth and she stared at it. The pastry wasn't that bad, she thought with an uncertain look to the slightly damp feather.

"What the heck?" F whipered ferociously, the rest of his words lost in a stream of unintelligible gibberish that flew between the twins as they gestured to between her and the pastry.

The other girl sat up, muttering savagely until she saw the wrapper in Kagome's hand. Snarling viciously, she snatched it up. A hostess moved quickly down the aisle, frowning, as a murmur swept down the plane.

"What seems to be the problem?" The woman asked, staring too at the feather a little bemusedly.

"Nothing, that's what!" Said the one identified with a 'G,' glaring at Kagome as if the 'nothing' were her fault. The attendant raised a brow but nodded and turned to march back down the aisle, stepping aside only as a matronly woman made her way up from the back of the plane, sporting the same unruly red hair as the teenagers before her.

"Didn't I tell you to behave?" The woman muttered, a spitting image of her daughter of moments before. Her hands came up to rest of her generous hips and Kagome fought the urge to lean away from the obvious mother-power.

"Yes mum," Said a twin, still eyeing Kagome with some distrust.

"Yeah, sure," Agreed the other.

"Then turn around and sit down." There was a series of thumps as their butts hit the chair and, satisfied her children would behave, the woman began making her way back. Kagome, an eye on the twins, set the pastry aside on a napkin.

"No fair," Muttered F, turning around and sitting up to grimace at Kagome.

"You'd better be lucky she's one of us, Fred. You could so get in trouble with the Ministry. Why aren't you flooing?" Asked the girl, suddenly cheerful. Kagome blinked.

"Flooing?" The black-haired girl asked, puzzled as the twins traded knowing smirks.

"It's okay," said the girl, prodding the twins with a meaningful look. Sighing, one took out a stick and discretely muttered a few words.

"Happy?" He asked churlishly, his glare alternating between Kagome and the puff. "Stupid thing. I knew it needed more lizard lips."

The change in the air was palpable and the miko felt it almost immediately; the sensation was quite like being under water, with the sounds of the other passengers muted and their faces distorted.

"What is this?" She demanded, feeling rippling waves of something not dissimilar to youkai magic rolling off the three as she strained her senses forward. God granny, you must be getting old if you haven't noticed this by now, she chided herself.

The three redheads grinned.

"I'm George by the way. This," A twin put his hand up and seemed to be pushing against a barrier or some sort, "Is a variation of a standard Bubble Head charm and Silencio. Clever, no? And patented by the Weasley brothers."

"Charm?" She asked faintly. Ah yes, don't let the door to reality hit you on the way out. A flash of annoyance flickered across his face as he leaned back.

"There's no need to play stupid for the muggles here- from the outside it looks like we're doing normal stuff. And didn't I mention the ingenious addition of an Illusion?"

"Charm?" She asked again, weakly.

"Yeah, charm, ya' know," His eyes flicked over her expression. "Oh shit."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Kagome cocked her head to the side and raised an eyebrow, her patience, after about three minutes of looks being traded over her head, was quickly running thin. George (or was it Fred…? Oi…) was drumming his fingers on the headrest while Fre- his brother Kagome amended, argued through a series of raised eyebrows and tosses of the head with his sister.

The bubble blurred and reminded her vaguely of miasma as it swirled through a series of colors. Blue, green, black, green- absently, Kagome rapped her fingers on the shield. It flickered and rippled outwards as her miko powers briefly purified a dime-sized area.

"Hey hey hey!" George reached a hand over and yanked her back, "That's a biiiig no-no."

She could feel her eyebrow disappearing into the fringe of her bangs as she raised it in incredulous asperity. "What am I, three?" She grumbled and the bickering siblings looked up, momentarily.

"Listen," said the girl, running her fingers through her hair in a distracted manner, "Please, will you come with us after we reach Waterloo? We…that is I would like you to meet our family. It's not everyday…" She trailed off and shrugged, her narrow shoulders quivering with suppressed nervous energy as she tugged her fingers through a knot.

"I'm a business venture here," Kagome said, realizing quite suddenly that she would much rather not go with these weird people if it were all the same.

"What are you in?" asked Fred off-handedly.

"Youk- that is, demon extermination," Kagome smiled brittley as if it were not the first time the irony had occurred to her, "The modern tajiya, ne?"

All three suddenly regarded her with the drastic intensity of a scientist finding a particularly interesting strain of plant life.

"_Demon?_" George exclaimed after a moment and Kagome got the distinct impression that she'd said exactly the wrong thing.

"Yeah…demon."

"You mean that demons actually still exist?" Ginny asked excitedly, her hair becoming more and more frazzled with every swipe of her hand.

"Eh…"Kagome avoided their eyes studiously. "Ish?"

"What kind? How many? We don't have any in England and, oh imagine! I've never heard of them in modern times; I thought they were all extinct." All this was said in one breath and by the time the girl was done, the dusting of freckles across the bridge of her nose was complimented with a scarlet flush.

Kagome pressed her lips together but relented after a moment. "Only a very few, all very far and in between."

"Ever met any with real power?"

She teetered on the brink of telling them that, hell yeah she'd met one of power, compromising by shrugging.

Ginny was quickly losing her enthusiasm. "I see."

"Mostly they're in peoples' heads," Kagome explained.

"Gotcha," Ginny swung around and slumped into the seat, "Wake me when we get there, kay?"

Fred gave a half-hearted tug of her hair but, still facing Kagome, rested his chin on the seat. "Hmph."

"Indeed," agreed George.

Kagome prayed that that would be the end of that.

* * *

"Approaching Waterloo Station," Boomed the loud speaker, the three siblings impervious and slumbering. Grinning, Kagome, buckled up and waited patiently and letting the shield stand until they'd set down.

Knowing that time was of essence, Kagome pressed her powers outward, dissolving the shield in a matter of seconds. She paused, looking at the human puppy-pile, and took out a piece of paper and a pen from her purse…

* * *

"_What!_" George hit his head against the window, simultaneously crumpling up the paper and clipping his brother with an elbow. "You were supposed to stay awake and watch her Fred!"

His twin swiped at his forehead, digging deeper into the polyester of the airline blanket, "Ish too early, Georsh, lemme be."

"Let me see that," Ginny snatched the note, eyes widening in horror as she read, "Sorry to skip out; I have an appointment to keep. Damn, I can't read her signature- it's in kanji."

By the last word, Fred was quite awake and a little more than cross. "This sucks bullocks."

"Ja," Ginny sighed. "No kidding."

**AN: **Hopefully this lives up to your expectations.Everyone's been wonderful and I'm sorry if you've PM'd and I haven't been able to get back to you or if I've missed anyone. Thank you all so much!

Review Response:

-insert evil laugh here- : Love the name! . Thankies.

Anonymous Laughter: Bwahaha! . I'm glad you like it.

Yavi: And so the warp begins…grin I hope this turned out as funny as it sounds in my head.

The other Meahow: Yes, you know who you are. :P

Love: Merci. Hope you like this one too. .

Animegurl088- Thankies! bows

KougaSesshoumaruAnime: Heheh…suitably apologetic about the wait Define asap?

Lindsay-chan: Hope this one lives to up your espectations.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Geez, I wasn't sure I'd ever finish this thing. I really just scrapped my older version and came up with this in a few hours after being inspired by re-reading some reviews. Yeah, bad, I know, but who doesn't have a weak spot for them?

At any rate, I hope this doesn't disappoint. I really would like a beta, if anyone is interested…?

Chapter 4

Navigating the suburbs of London.

Navigating the suburbs of _London._

"Next time I'm taking a fucking taxi," Kagome snarled to herself, flinging her purse over her shoulder as she exited the train for the umpteenth time with her baggage in tow. "Kensington, Kensington Station…"

She pressed her lips together as she slung her things down on a nearby bench and unfolded a pocket map. "Kensington Station, it is…fucking hell."

It was the previous stop, meaning that she'd have to take the whole merry-go-round circle again.

Crumpling the map into a tight wad of paper before chucking it onto the tracks was therapeutic, and afterwards Kagome just leaned her head back against the wall. Vibrations thudding against her head warned her of a train coming down the tracks—it passed. She sighed. A nearly nine-hour flight with lay-overs had taken its toll on her; she was exhausted, cranky, and not a little peeved at the world in general.

Duly a thought occurred to her that she hadn't used the facilities for some time—that, and a little food wouldn't kill her either. Lifting her head, Kagome looked around. The map has suggested that the walk to Kensington wasn't too terribly far if she took surface streets. That she had a small mountain of baggage was something of a deterrent, but…

Kagome gave it a moment of grave consideration.

Her bones creaked as she stood, hefting the handle of the largest rolling suitcase and balancing her other two packs on it. The purse was a last edition, slinging over her shoulder to gently bump her opposite leg. She glared at it. It was thoroughly unapologetic.

Grimacing, Kagome headed up the stairs.

*

Three hours and several misadventures later, Kagome was all but dead on her feet. Victory stood before her, the finish line, personified in a grim gray marble façade and a beautiful revolving door.

A revolving _door_. Kagome let out a sigh that was almost a sob and contemplated the last hurdle. The doorman gave her a curious look from behind the glass.

"Excuse me, Miss? Do you need help?" The voice belonged to a young man, only a few years older perhaps, whose bright copper hair hung in a messy fringe over his eyes. That, and the kind of gentle, non-threatening smile—she must look pretty bad, Kagome realized, for strangers to be treating her like she still had her hospital tags on that marked her as an invalid—and the hair rather brought to mind the image of a great big sheepdog.

"Umm, sure," Kagome said, resigned. "The door?"

"Of course. Here, let me take that," He said, offering a hand to take the handle of her suitcase. They strode through and he nodded to the doorman, "Hey Sean."

"Hey yourself," The man responded, sitting and flicking his newspaper open.

"You live here?" Kagome asked as they neared the front desk. As they approached, he swung the side door open and let himself behind the counter.

"Work here," he corrected, shrugging. "Name?"

"Kagome Higuarashi. I should already have reservations, I think. Pre-paid." She said. His eyes flickered over the computer screen before he reached into the till to swipe a keycard and hand it to her.

"I'll help you up myself," he offered, and Kagome accepted gratefully. Her head hurt, her legs ached, and she could honestly think of nothing better than to simply pass out on a reasonably horizontal surface.

He left her in the room's foyer, bags safely stowed inside the door. Kagome breathed a sigh and simply took it all in. The room hovered in the twilight, a kind of dim gloom filtering in through the windows to illuminate dull shapes—it was a pretty spacious room, she reflected. There was even a little kitchenette and table tucked away next to a couch.

Kagome turned, pulling her hair out of her ponytail as she did so so it fell in straggly curls down her back. "Damn," she muttered savagely, swinging her purse up and over her shoulder so she could hurl it onto the foot of the bed.

Her fingers inched along the wall until they had found a light switch.

"I wouldn't do that, Ms. Higuarashi." Her fingers froze in an instant. Gods, she must be going fucking crazy to start hearing things. "Take your hand away from the switch, please. I think I prefer to remain in darkn—"

Kagome's fingers acted of their own accord as they flicked the switch. Seated on her couch was a young man, pale blonde hair a stark contrast to his dark…dress? He was glaring at her with some asperity, annoyance palpable.

"Please, was that really necessary?" The voice was chilly. "I am Mr. Malfoy, here on behalf of the Ministry of Magic. Do you think you would care to explain today's events?"

Kagome blinked. "No, I'm good thanks." The thought _Don't talk to figments of your imagination! It only encourages them!_ dashed across her mind and she fought the urge to giggle.

The gray eyes that looked across at her brooked no argument. Withdrawing a short stick from the inside of his dress, he brandished it at her and muttered a quick word.

Kagome simply stared.

AN: Oh damn, they're all OOC . I'll fix it if anyone has any suggestions. I think the problem rather lies with Draco…I should mention that yeah, it's AU—meaning that it'll have very little relation to the canon, plot-wise.

Maybe I should make Draco meaner…

Review? I know I'm shamelessly extorting you all, but they are what made me update in the first place...?


End file.
